


Fragments of Our Souls #51

by MentallyPsycho



Series: Fragments of Our Souls [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Parenthood, this thing is gonna be all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyPsycho/pseuds/MentallyPsycho
Summary: Random drabbles based on this list of prompts - http://imaginary-legendary-hamilton.tumblr.com/post/147791746936/writing-prompts .Updated sporadically.





	Fragments of Our Souls #51

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

Hux paused, finger still poised over his datapad, frozen in place now. For a moment, he wasn’t sure what to do, so he stayed frozen. As if the situation would fix itself, or she would just leave and he wouldn’t have to deal with this. Ashesam stayed stubbornly still, though, watching him from the door. Finally unable to drag the pause out any longer, Hux set his datapad down, carefully glancing at his Director of Security.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Director.”

Director. He was using her title as a means to distance himself from her, to keep a wall up between them. Or try to, anyway. Ashesam was having none of it.

“Director?” she trilled, “Is that who I am now? Your Director? I thought I was a friend, Lazari. I thought we were close. Or was I mistaken.”

She was pouting, but the way her brow was furrowed told Hux all he needed to know about just how hurt she was.

He sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose, sure a clsuter headache was forming.

“We are, Director- Ashesam. We are close. I’m just…confused. By your statement.”

Her look of hurt turned to annoyance and she moved from her place in the doorway to stand before his desk.

“And what is confusing, Lazari? Do you need an explanation about seeing? Or what looking is? Do I need to tell you what the thinking is?” 

Hux huffed, pouting now instead. 

“Ashesam, I just mean-”

“No, I was not done talking. Let me make it clear, Lazari. When you think I cannot see, you are looking at me like- like your heart is broken. Like I make you sad. Do I make you sad, Lazari? Because if that is true, then it is my heart that is broken.”

And from the look on her face, Hux was sure that was true. She looked so lost, so hurt. His stomach twisted so hard he thought he may throw up, but he swallowed it down, standing and rounding his desk to stand before her.

“Ashesam…”

His voice was soft, gentle. He took her hands, looking down at her slender fingers in his, his head and heart flooding with memories of days long past. This is why he looked at her the way he did. This is why he looked so sad.

“I’ve missed you. So dearly. And now that we’re together again…I don’t know how to stop.”

He brought his eyes from their hands to her face, looking her face markings over, as if he hadn’t memorized them long ago. She bit her lip, eyes sad.

“I am right here, Lazari. I am not going anywhere.”

“How can I be sure?”

He’d closed his eyes, squeezing her hands tightly, as if she’d disappear if he let her slip from his fingers.

A gentle hand on his face, cupping his face, brought him back to the present. He looked down at her again and smiled weakly, a shiver passing through him as her fingers traced the sharp line of his jaw.

“Because I said so. And you know I would never lie to you.”

She was smiling too, and for the first time in a long while, Hux felt like things were going to be alright.


End file.
